marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-91274
Unique Universal Structure Earth-91274 has a unique universal structure that is only somewhat shared with it's twin universe of Earth-120185. This universe has alien species that are not common to any other universe in the Omniverse. One planet and species that is here, like in most others is the planet Earth and the Human race. Cybertron One of the most prolific planets in this universe is the planet Cybertron, created by the elder god Primus. This world was terraformed from barren rock into a massive mechanical world where the evolved and dominant lifeform are the Cybertronians (Also known more commonly as Transformers). The Cybertronians are a race of mechanical beings that are sentient. They were created by Primus to eventually protect himself and the universe from Unicron . They adapted the ability to transform into vehicles and other machinery as a form of disguise. The first generations of these living robots had the ability to asexually reproduce, in order to quickly populate their world . Although this ability soon waned, as Primus put in safe guards to prevent the race from over populating, however a sect of this race broke off and left for other worlds. This second generation of Transformer retained the ability to reproduce and became a galaxy wide empire that conquered world after world, converting them into worlds like Cybertron. The reproduction process another perilous by-product as well, the emissions created from this reproduction eventually grew into a sentient energy form, a ravenous metal eating nebulous of energy called the Swarm that laid to waste countless worlds . Other notable races found on Cybertron were the Remnants, hideous mechanical creatures that were loyal to Unicron that hid in the bowels of the world that sought to destroy the followers of Primus . Even without their original method of reproduction, the Transformers were gifted with the Creation Matrix, a powerful device that contained the essence of Primus. It had allowed for the creation of new Transformers. It also contained the power to destroy Unicron . While the Creation Matrix itself was a physical object, those who carried it were downloaded with a Creation Matrix Program that allowed them to give life to the lifeless. The preparation for Primus' final conflict with Unicron was put on hold for many millions of years when a war sparked between two factions of the Transformers race: The Decepticons, mostly war machines that sought nothing but conquest and to stock pile their unique form of fuel (Energon) for their personal consumption, and the peace-loving Autobots who were scientists, architects and builders. The Autobots were not used to war and soon the Decepticons gained a foothold over the planet . Those who were not affiliated with either side were referred to as "Empties" . In anticipation of his own destruction, Primus created the "Last Autobot" to carry on in his place and revitalize Cybertron into a utopia . The Transformers themselves soon found their war spiraling out into the universe causing their war to eventually involve other worlds and other races. The two most notable planets were the planet Earth and the planet Nebulos . The Transformers themselves continued to evolve themselves. Creating new technologies to better hone their abilities. Such as combining technology that allowed five or more robots to merge into one massive gestalt . A "Binary Bonding" process that created a perfect synthesis between man and machine, creation a symbiotic bond. These organic creatures usually transformed into the heads , guns , or became the power source to those who were adapted to the process. Other notable adaptations included the "Pretender" process, which created an army of warriors who had an outside organic shell that they were symbiotically connected with , and the "Micromaster" process, which spawned a race of diminutive Transformers that were useful in the face of times when Energon was not as plentiful . Earth The planet Earth in this universe is one of many worlds that has few super-humans on the planet, as mutation of the human species is very rare. There are anomalous beings that have briefly appeared in this universe that mirror those from the Earth-616 universe. For example this planet Earth apparently has it's own version of Spider-Man and Nick Fury, among others. However, there is only one recorded appearance of these anomalous beings, and it remains unexplained what happened to them . The major combative forces on this Earth (other than the Transformers when their war came to Earth) were the terrorist organization known as Cobra, and the American counter-terrorism unit G.I. Joe . Interestingly enough, given the global scale of the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons, and G.I. Joe and Cobra, they have only crossed paths on two occasions . The involvement of the Transformers on Earth left it's mark, with massive destruction caused by their battles. Robot hunters such as Circuit Breaker came to try to stop the Transformers, while others like the Mechanic sought to use their technology for their own ends. Eventually industrialist G.B. Blackrock gathered some of Earth's few super-powered beings (mostly mutants and psychics) into the Neo Knights, to battle the Transformers , however they ultimately helped the robots destroy Unicron and save Cybertron from final destruction . Eventually, G.I. Joe crushed the Cobra organization and was eventually retired as a military operation . The Transformers meanwhile had returned to Earth to resume their war, this time the Autobots and Decepticons banding together against their ancient Second Generation counterparts and defended the Earth from the Swarm , although the city of San Fransisco was destroyed in the process. Nebulos Nebulos is a unique world to this universe that was home to a race of humanoids called Nebulans. The Nebulans where more highly advanced but society that had abolished war. That was until the Transformers came to their world. First a group of Autobots who sought refuge on Nebulos, but they were followed by a team of Decepticons hunting them. Eventually, the two factions were realized and a band of Nebulans decided to work with the Autobots by binary bonding themselves to some of the Autobot's heads and later their weapons . The Decepticons also duplicated this process . Their war threatened to destroy the planet Nebulos, and the Nebulan's sided and Binary Bonded to each side agreed to leave the world in order to preserve it's peace . In order to keep the Transformers away from their world, Nebulan scientist Hi-Q unleashed a bomb that made all fuel sources poisonous to Transformers. When two Decepticons came to Nebulos to terrorize the planet they soon succumbed to this poison fuel. However, Hi-Q's traitorous students Hi-Test and Throttle created the Powermaster process to empower these renegades. However, they were forced back thanks to Hi-Q and other Nebulans who helped a contingent of Autobots revive their leader Optimus Prime and fight off the Decepticons. Once more the Transformers left that world, and it has presumably remained at peace since . Possible Futures In one possible future of this world, Unicron survived and destroyed Cybertron. He transformed the Decepticon's leader Megatron into his minion Galvatron who led the Decepticons in a nearly successful invasion of Earth. The Galvatron of this future was pulled back in time by Unicron to stop the Transformers from destroying him . With the destruction of both Unicron and the future Galvatron it seems that this future is unlikely to come to pass. If it endures in some alternate reality is unknown and it has not been indexed. | Residents = *Transformers **Autobots **Decepticons *Cobra *G.I. Joe Team *Josie Beller (Earth-91274) *Nicholas Fury (Earth-91274) *Peter Parker (Earth-91274) | Notes = * The events of Earth-91274 occurred in the Marvel publications based on commercially licensed properties based on Hasbro toys. Notably, the Transformers and G.I. Joe. This universe's history is very similar to that of Earth-120185, which is based on Marvel UK's edited reprints of both Transformers and G.I. Joe (known as Action Force), with additional material that sometimes conflict with the US stories. * The Hasbro universe is one of the few that have a reality number in the Marvel Universe multiversal index and the only one to have two (One for both Marvel US and UK). Other non-Marvel properties that have alternate reality indexes include the Planet of the Apes (Earth-7481), and Dreadstar (Earth-8116). * While not included in any official Marvel publications to date, the designation was established by the people behind the "Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe" website, who are also the people behind the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe these days.Marvel confirming the connection between the "Appendix" website creators and the current OHOTMU writers. Not to be confused with the designated universe for the Transformers UK stories, Earth-120185. *Initially the Transformers were to be integrated with the Marvel Universe, as evidenced by Spider-Man's, Joe Robertson's, and Nick Fury's appearances (along with a footnote stating that events took place before ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #258) in ''Transformers'' #3, Shockwave and the Dinobots' fight in the Savage Land four million years ago in ''Transformers'' #4, A footnote in ''Transformers'' #8 stating that Ratchet's travel to the Savage Land took place before the events of ''Avengers'' #257, and Circuit Breaker's appearance in ''Secret Wars II'' #3. However, after that the U.S. Transformers comic generally ignored the Marvel Universe, and in ''Transformers'' #64 editor Don Daley responded to a fan who requested for an encounter between the Transformers and the Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer that "Transformers and Marvel Universe are separate" and asked the readers to forget about Transformers #3. Had this planned integration happened it would have been the ninth time a licensed property was part of the Marvel Universe after Conan the Barbarian, Kull the Conquerer, Solomon Kane, Godzilla, Micronuats, Shogun Warriors, Rom Spaceknight and Tarzan. It would have also been the third time a Hasbro property was in the Marvel Universe/Earth-616 alongside the aforementioned Rom Spaceknight and Micronauts. * In the Transformers Multiverse, the primary Marvel Transformers US timeline is numbered as Primax 984.0 Gamma. | Trivia = The number is derived from the birth date of Marvel staff artist Nelson Ribeiro, who is a huge Transformers fan.Enthusiastic post by Nelson Ribeiro at TFW2005, October 2009. | Links = *Joepedia - The G.I. Joe Wiki *TFWiki.net: the Transformers Wiki }}